Not Enough Time
by mommy4thomas
Summary: What happens when Damon Salvatore is the one that saves Bella Swan from James at the Ballet Studio? What lies ahead for them both?
1. Chapter 1: Broken

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga or the Vampire Diaries. They are the work of their respective owners. I just like to play with the characters.**_

Damon drove all through the night. It was as if he could not put enough distance between himself and his home of Mystic Falls. He was distraught and heartbroken. The girl he loved had chosen his brother.

"It will always be Stefan." kept playing through his head like a broken record.

He squeezed the steering wheel as his body tensed in anger. This was not the first time his brother had been chosen over him. Oh no, their father had considered Stefan to be the golden child of the family, and then there was Katherine.

Damon snarled at the name as he thought of it. The bitch had played both of them, only he didn't know it until 145 years later. _She _had been supposedly locked in a tomb under a church. A tomb that was spelled and he had spent 145 years trying to find a way to free her. He had succeeded at opening the tomb, only to find that she was not there.

It was then that he realized that she never loved him. Never wanted him! He was nothing more than a fucking pet, someone to toy with. She was responsible for him and Stefan turning into vampires. She was responsible for the 145 years he spent in misery.

If that was not enough, she then had the gall to show up in Mystic Falls to play with him and his brother once again. Only this time, both he and his brother had already fallen in love with her doppelganger, Elena.

Elena was an exact carbon copy of Katherine in looks, but not so much in personality. Elena was open and honest with her feelings; she was led by her heart and not her head. However, that didn't mean she didn't crave attention and seek it out.

She had always professed her love for Stefan, but yet whenever she needed something it was Damon she called upon. He had always been there to comfort her in times of distress and lend an ear when she needed someone to vent to. She'd had so many trials and tribulations since she had become aware of the supernatural world.

As a doppelganger, she was needed as a sacrifice so that one of the most powerful vampires the world has ever known could free his werewolf side. Fortunately for her, one of her witchy friends had been able to cast a spell that saved her. Unfortunately, the newly turned hybrid, Klaus had found out she was alive and then needed her blood to create a merry band of hybrids. As always, Klaus had got what he wanted in the end and as always, Damon was the one to rescue her.

He relaxed as he drove along the road through Texas, though the thought of Elena now brought a grimace to his face. As much as they had become friends in the last couple of years, Elena had never wasted any time blaming _him _for anything that ever went wrong. Granted, he was not the most rational being, and some of his best laid plans were not always the smartest ones. What few people realized is that Damon would own up to his mistakes if he made them.

Stefan, Elena, and her little group of friends were all a self-righteous and hypocritical bunch. They had wanted to take a stand against Klaus, but no one had wanted to do the dirty work involved. They left that to Damon and then turned around and berated him and put him down when he got the job done. In fact, they had treated him like shit and then they expected him to be the nice guy?

Elena in some respects had been the worse one of them all. She knew he had feelings for her and had used those feelings to manipulate him on more than one occasion. In some ways she could be almost as conniving and deceiving as Katherine had been.

The difference between the two is that Katherine was essentially a selfish being, while Elena was selfless. She wanted to protect others at all costs. Another thing the two women had in common was that they both had enjoyed the affections from both himself and his brother.

Sure, Elena may have given her heart to Stefan, but yet she flirted with Damon, kissed him on occasion and somewhat bonded with him. It's like she wanted to have her cake and eat it, too. In the end, she was given an ultimatum and she had chosen Stefan.

That was the reason Damon was on this little road trip. He did not want to be near the two lovebirds and he had promised them both he would leave town if he was not the one Elena wanted.

He was headed to Phoenix, Arizona to visit a very wise friend. She was an observant little thing and always had a unique perspective. She was witty and had a snarky personality that at times, could match his own. She also had a temper that could rival the rage of any vampire and he had been the object of her wrath on more than one occasion.

He smiled as he thought of her. Isabella Swan, or as he called her, Belle. It was a nickname given as a sign of his affection towards her. She looked exactly like the Disney princess from _Beauty and the Beast_. The long brown hair and the big brown eyes, pale skin and full mouth. In fact, if he thought about it, he thought her to be far more beautiful than Elena.

Belle was one of the few that understood him and welcomed his friendship. He could honestly say that she was his first real friend. She genuinely enjoyed spending time with him and actually took the time to get to know him. Belle, Elena and their friends Bonnie and Caroline were known as the Four Musketeers of Mystic Falls. Even though she loved her friends dearly, she had never let their bad opinions of him sway her own.

She did give him hell when she had found out that Caroline had been his fuck and feed at one point. She also unleashed her fury when she found out that he'd once killed Jeremy, Elena's brother.

Even through her anger though, she had never once put him down. She blatantly told him he was a jackass, or a dumbass or whatever adjective that came to mind with the word ass. They both knew this to be true, so it never bothered him. What bothered him was that he let his friend down. But Belle, being the way she is, always forgave him and never expected him to be the good guy or change his ways. She accepted him. It was through her that he had learned that there was good in him somewhere, that he wasn't a complete monster.

Damon just wished her last visit to Mystic Falls had ended on a less somber note. Her grandmother Helena Swan had passed away last summer. Belle was having her annual summer vacation when her grandma had a massive stroke at the end of July. Charlie Swan flew in to attend the funeral for his mother and to be with his daughter.

Since the Swans were a Founding Family, the whole town had attended the funeral and all the attention had made both Belle and Charlie uncomfortable. Neither one were attention seekers, so they both were out of their element.

Belle had asked for Damon to sit with her at the funeral. She had grasped his hand throughout the service and when they went back to the Swan home after the funeral, he had found her hiding out in her room, tears streaming down her face. He had opened his arms to her and held her.

As he was comforting her, the Musketeers had made their way upstairs and were shocked by the scene. They had not realized the depth of their friendship. Yes, Damon Salvatore cared about the petite girl in his arms. They could choose to believe that fact or not, he really didn't care.

Belle had left two weeks later, and gone back to Phoenix, where she lived with her mother. Damon and Elena had then been so caught up searching for Stefan, then dealing with Klaus and his family, that they had lost touch with her.

He had last spoke to her in November and he had hated hearing of her mother's whining about missing her new husband. Did the woman not stop and think about how insignificant that made Belle feel? The truth of the matter was that Damon did not like the woman. She never took care of her daughter the way a mother should. Belle was the one that cooked, cleaned and made sure the bills were paid. It was as if SHE was the parent. The last time they spoke, Damon had been relieved that her new step-father acted as a loving parent and made sure Belle was well cared for.

He felt remorseful because they had not spoken in the past five months and he hoped this surprise visit will make it up to her. He could admit to the fact that he _needed _to see her. He could use a dose of blatant honesty and some witty banter. Both of which Belle had in spades. It could also be said that he truly missed her as well.

The next day found him in the hot, dusty town of Phoenix. He pulled up to Belle's house and it was then that the unmistakable scent of a Cold One hit his nostrils. He walked up to the house, jiggled the door knob and found it unlocked. As soon as he opened the door he discovered the scent was even more potent.

After a quick run through of the house he realized that Belle's scent was faint. She had not been here for a while. It was obvious that her mother and step father had also been gone for a few days. He took a glance around the living room and noticed photo albums opened up to pictures of Belle and then saw various video tapes strewn all across the room. He quickly turned on the TV and played the tape in the VCR. It was of some ballet recital and Damon fumed as he realized that Bella was being tracked. He stepped outside in a fury and inhaled the air, picking up the Cold One's scent. He took off, letting the scent guide him.

Damon was approaching a Ballet studio a couple blocks away from the house when he heard an earth shattering scream and a crash. He smelled blood and he froze when he realized it was Belle's. Using his vampire speed he ran into the studio and was positively disgusted at was he saw.

Belle lay in a pool of blood and shattered glass, the Cold One had just snapped her leg and grabbed her arm. He was preparing to bite her and Damon would never allow that to happen. In a fury, he blurred over to the Cold One and squeezed his wrist tightly, making him release Bella's arm. He then threw the Cold One across the room and watched as the inferior being crashed into the mirrors. Damon blurred again and quickly ripped the Cold one apart, purposely scattering the pieces across the room.

He went to Belle and reset her leg and checked for other injuries, found two ribs to be broken and set them. He then bit into his wrist and placed it on Belle's lips.

"Come on, Belle, drink up." When she was unresponsive, he begun to worry and pleaded. "_Please… Belle… _I need you."

He became frantic at the thought of losing her, "Drink!" He begged of her.

Tears started to sting his eyes as he heard her heartbeat falter. His puncture wounds had closed up and he bit his wrist again. Placing it at her mouth once again, he positioned her head so the blood would flow down her throat.

"Ah…There we go." He said tenderly. He sighed in relief as the cuts on her face healed. It meant she was getting his blood into her system.

Damon felt her stir slightly and her eyes fluttered open. Her brown eyes met his blue ones and they widened in surprise. She moved his hand away from her mouth and took a breath of air. She winced slightly and whispered, "Damon?"

He smiled softly and stroked her cheek. "It's me, Belle." He offered his wrist to her, "You need to drink some more…"

She nodded and accepted his wrist, sucking at it gently. She moaned and closed her eyes at the taste. The smell of blood usually made her sick, but this did not bother her. In fact the taste was indescribable. It was tangy and sweet and it was one of the best things she had ever tasted.

She could feel herself healing and knew she should stop drinking, but she didn't want to, especially when she started to feel something she never felt before. She felt like strings were pulling her to Damon; that a bond was forming with him. She opened her eyes to see him staring at her face and that's when she started feeling the stirrings of arousal. She moaned softly as she continued to suckle from his wrist.

Damon looked down on her and took a deep breath, briefly closing his eyes and sighing in both pleasure and content. He too, was feeling a bond forming. He had healed people before with his blood, but he had never felt anything like this course through his body.

He had given Belle blood before to help heal her, but that was in a cup. She had not ever drank directly from him. At first he thought these new feelings were because he was healing someone he cared deeply for, but quickly tossed that notion aside.

He had also given Elena blood before and he thought he was in love with the girl, yet he never felt anything like this. With each pull she took from him, it was as if the bond was getting stronger.

Then the feeling of arousal hit him. His eyes minutely widened in shock as he looked at Belle. He heard her moan softly once again and he closed his eyes and shuddered at the pleasure he felt throughout his body. With his free hand, he reached for one of hers and squeezed it gently. As he did so, a current ran through him and he knew Belle felt it too because she tensed and then relaxed as she squeezed his hand in return. He smiled gently and looked down at her.

Belle removed his hand from her mouth and returned the smile. Damon shook his head and gently placed his wrist back over her mouth. He took her hand, brought it up to his lips and kissed her wrist. The whole time his eyes stayed locked with hers. He gently bit into her wrist and drank from her.

They were blood sharing. It was a highly personal and intimate thing to do, but his instinct was telling him to do this. He had survived on instincts for the past hundred and seventy years and it was what has kept him alive. In this moment, along with the arousal that was running through his veins, he was feeling absolute bliss and contentment. He was at peace. It was something that has been sorely missing from his life. He never had peace as a human and he most definitely never had peace as a vampire.

The two of them drank from each other for only a few minutes, but in those few, short minutes a bond had been formed that would never be broken. Belle felt as if she had been awakened from a deep slumber. She felt alive, and she felt alive with joy, and gratitude. She felt complete.

All those awkward years of being the caretaker for her mother, all the feelings of being inferior, of being plain and boring disappeared. All of her worries and fears just slipped away at that moment. They were not important; they held no weight in comparison to what was in front of her.

She stroked Damon's cheek and smiled softly at him as she looked into his eyes. For Belle, it was like a seeing a light after being in the darkness. He was now the most important person in her world.

Damon returned the smile. As he looked into her eyes he realized then and there that she was the **one**. Katherine was never the one, and neither was Elena. What he had subconsciously been searching for has been right under his nose every summer for the past two years and he didn't even know it.

He thought back to what he had once heard Lexi tell Elena, "When it's real, you can't walk away."

This feeling, this moment in time was the most real thing he ever felt. He had always cared deeply for Belle. She was the first woman he ever met that he had the upmost respect and admiration for. He loved her wittiness, her honesty and he even loved her temper. He didn't know why he didn't realize it sooner, but his feelings for her were beyond those of a mere friendship.

It wasn't love, no not yet. But he knew it was the beginning of it. It could be, if she would have him. He looked into her eyes as he licked his lips and his head tilted towards hers. He captured her lips in a soft kiss and pulled away. He cupped her face with his hand, using his thumb to stroke her cheekbone.

Belle looked at him, almost in wonderment. Damon Salvatore, man whore, psychopath, master manipulator, serial killer and last but not least, friend.

She had always harbored feelings for him. He was gorgeous, witty, and could be the most charming man she had ever known. She had never once told anyone of her feelings, thinking that it was just a crush and nothing more. She thought it would pass and yet, it never did.

She covered his hand with her own and looked into his blue eyes. She was overwhelmed by her feelings for this blue-eyed man in front of her and could feel the butterflies erupt in her stomach as her heart started beating just a little faster. All she could think of was kissing him again.

She licked her lips once and she noticed Damon watching her movements. The look on his face sent a warmth from her stomach and up into her chest. She inhaled deeply as she moved closer and wrapped her hands around his neck. Her lips met his in the most soft, gentle and tender kiss.

She gasped when she felt his tongue brush across her lips, and then moaned slightly at the unexpected pleasure she felt as Damon explored her mouth. Nervously, she responded and their mouths and tongues moved in sync as if they had done this a thousand times before.

The kiss became passionate and Bella felt herself being pulled onto his lap. His hands caressing her back as she reached up and wound her fingers in his hair. She simply could not get enough of him.

She turned so that her legs were on either side of Damon's waist. She was a bit startled to feel his erection, but pleased that she had this effect on him. He withdrew his tongue and pressed another kiss to her lips. He smiled and brought his hands to her face and leaned in once again and kissed her. That was when she heard an annoyingly musical voice.

"Bella?" it questioned.

She groaned and looked up. "Edward."

* * *

_Special thanks to Cuinawen, who took time from her own writing to beta this chapter! I am extremely grateful to her and am very lucky to have her as my 'cosmic twin'! I am leaving a Tootsie Pop here for her! EWE, Twinnie!_


	2. Chapter 2 : Revelations

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorite and followed. It makes me smile knowing that people are enjoying it._

**I do not own _Twilight _or _The Vampire Diaries. They are the property of their respective owners. I just like playing with the characters_**

Edward run his hand through his hair and took a step forward, dismay written all over his face as he asked in a crisp tone "Who is this?" His eyes land on Bella, boring into hers, demanding an answer.

Bella returned his gaze and simply said "This is Damon." In a formal, but nonchalant tone. A few days ago she would have been intimidated by the way the vampire stood rigid, hands on his hips, his golden eyes glittering with disgust, annoyance and a hint of anger. Edward did a good job at hiding the anger, but as always, Bella was observant enough to notice it. She has never been afraid of him, even when he kept insisting how dangerous he was. The very thought of Edward even being considered dangerous made her snort mentally. Yes, he had super strength, speed and agility. Yes, he was a vampire, and yes he could be lethal if he wanted to be. Yet, he wasn't. At the first sign of any trouble, he had scooped her up in his arms and run off like a scared little dog with its tail between his legs. Bella knew vampires, and knew them very well. That was not normal behavior for a vampire, at least not the ones she knew. She smiled slightly as she imagined what Damon would have done to the three nomads if he had been there. _He_ would never avoid a confrontation and always protects the ones he cares about with a reckless abandon. She pictured the scene of James referring to her as a snack and Damon tossing a snarky comment his way before ripping his head off. All the while, that ever present smirk would be on his face. She let a small snicker escape her lips as she wiggled out of Damon's lap and stood up. He quirked an eyebrow at her in question as his lips twitched in amusement. She shook her head and faced Edward. No, she would not be intimidated.

Damon quickly stood up, placed Bella slightly behind him and offered his hand as he introduced himself "'Damon Salvatore, and you are?" He tilted his head slightly to the side as he awaited an answer.

Edward ignored the hand and stood straighter and let out an irritated sigh. "I'm Edward Cullen, Bella's _boyfriend._" Edward glanced over to Bella as she snorted. Perplexed by her behavior, he commented "That is not exactly lady like, Bella. Please don't do that."

Bella snorted again and walked up to Edward, trying desperately to ignore Damon's amused chuckle. She folded her arms across her chest and looked him straight in the eye. "Boyfriend, Edward? You've got to be kidding me! You've ignored me for the most part and then decided to play little mind games with me. You take me to a meadow in the middle of nowhere and tell me how dangerous you are, then give me a half-assed kiss on the lips. You bring me to your family's house so you guys can show off your vampy skills. Then you ran away like a scared little boy when some vampires showed up, wanting to eat me. Tell me, in what universe does all that equal boyfriend, hmm?"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "Bella, I told you that you were my life! Does that not mean anything to you?" He lets out an exasperated sigh and meets her eyes. "I have felt something for you since the moment I saw you walk into the cafeteria."

Damon scoffs, "Oh I'm sure you felt _something, _Sparkles…"

Bella turns quickly to Damon, a small smile gracing her face and holds up one finger "Don't start, D."

Brushing her warning aside, he smirks and looks Edward's way "So…. Did what you feel hit you in the throat or did it stir little Eddie up?"

Edward's eyes briefly flash to black in anger as he takes a step in Bella's direction. "You told HIM about us?" He spits out. "It wasn't your secret to tell!"

Damon quickly stands in front of her to block Edward from getting any closer. "Back off, Glitter Boy! I already knew about Cold Ones, Belle didn't have to tell me anything! Maybe you can enlighten me on the fact a tracker was after her…Hmm? Maybe you can tell me why the fuck you weren't protecting her?"

Edward takes a step back, fearful of the anger and power he felt radiating from the black haired male in front of him. He was beginning to wonder if the man was actually human or not. He takes a brief look around the room, noticing James' body parts scattered throughout the room. He holds back a gasp in horror and looks to Damon astonished. "What are you?"

Damon smirks "What am I? You mean to tell me that _you _don't know?" He turns slightly to look at Bella "You never told him about our little band of misfits back home?" Bella remains quiet but shakes her head no in response.

Damon reaches behind him, pulling Bella closer to him. Edward cocks an eyebrow, and Damon's lips twitch in amusement at Edward's impatience. "What I am, is a vampire."

Edward sneered "You're a vampire?" After shaking his head in disbelief as Damon carefully watched his movements, his head snapped to look at Bella. Realizing that Damon was absolutely serious, he snarled out "Get away from him, Bella!" and dodged around Damon and reached for Bella's hand, tugging on it a bit too forcibly. Bella yelped out in pain and that was all Damon needed to spring into action.

Suddenly she found her hand free of Edward's grasp and looked around, spotting Edward face down on the floor with his arm twisted behind his back, Damon holding it in place. "You hurt her again, Sparkles and I will rip your arm off and shove it so far down your throat, it'll come out where the sun doesn't shine… Got it?" Edward struggled to break free of Damon's hold, not realizing the strength of the vampire holding him down. Damon chuckled darkly, enjoying Edward's feeble attempts. "You're no match for me, so stop trying. I am older, stronger and have more tricks up my sleeve than you can imagine."

Bella smirked at that. That is the Damon she had become friends with. The Damon she had slowly fell in love with during her visits to Mystic Falls. A vampire that is all heart, protecting the ones he cares about, and the only being that she knew of that couldn't resist tossing a quip at his opponent. He was far more interesting than Edward Cullen would ever hope to be. She briefly flinched at the thought of even having one iota of interest in him. She had yet to understand how he had managed to worm his way into her life.

Before Bella could get too lost in her thoughts, she heard footsteps against the studio's wood floor and she turned in that direction and saw that the Cullen's had arrived. Carlisle and Esme, the so-called mother and father of the 'family' looked on in shock at the scene before them. Damon looked up briefly at the group of Cold Ones as they gathered in the room. His eyes glistened with anger briefly as he took in each one, then his lips pursed before he huffed out "I suppose you're the bunch that put Belle in the predicament with the tracker over there." He then nodded over to where the mess of scattered limbs lay.

Carlisle's eyes widened even further as he looked at the macabre scene on the other side of the studio. "I suppose you took care of that?" He asked tersely.

Before Damon could answer, Alice's shrill voice broke out into the room "Bella!" she squealed as she run to the human girl and embraced her in a hug "We were so worried about you! I lost my vision! Everything went black!"

Bella stepped out of Alice's embrace with a sense of puzzlement. Alice's visions were based on decisions and she knew Alice would lose her because she had consciously stopped making decisions once Jasper, Alice, and herself run from Forks to Phoenix. _For my safety_ , she thought, _what a crock of shit that was_. But why was it everything went totally black? Did Damon's presence affect her visions, perhaps? Surely, she would been able to see James, if little else. She licked her lips as she got lost in thought.

Damon cocked his ear to the side at the mention of the word 'visions' and gazed at Cold One in question with a sneer that would make the devil himself shudder. He roughly let go of Edward and walked over to Belle and gently pulled her behind him, somewhat shielding her from the group of Cold Ones. He took Bella's hand to ground himself before his eyes turned cold, glinting like ice as the sunlight hit them. "You mean to tell me that you're a seer? YOU didn't see the tracker come after her, you didn't see him attack her and attempt to bite her?" His anger rose with each word as he spoke and by the time he was done a growl had left his lips.

Edward cautiously made his way to the group and with a petulant look, he spoke "I can't read his thoughts, either." With a childish pout he added "I don't understand why-"

He was cut off by Alice who abruptly blurted out "Just who are you?" she asked, her golden eyes sharply eyeing the interlaced hands of Damon and Bella, then glancing furiously at the one in question.

Damon stood all smug at the thought of Edward's ability not working on him. It was one of the benefits of being an older vampire, part of the Original bloodline, a true vampire. Cold Ones were inferior beings, their pathetic little talents would never work on a vampire such as himself. He smirked and looked at Alice, a gleam in his eye "Well ten minutes ago, my tongue was down Belle's throat, so I guess you could say I'm her boyfriend." That was met with a chorus of gasps and snickers. Bella blushed as she smiled up at him.

With an expression of pure disapproval, Alice looked at Bella "You kissed him! Bella! How could you?! What about Edward!"

Taken back by Alice's demeanor, she took a breath to calm herself, "What about Edward, Alice?"

"You love him, Bella!"

Exasperated, Bella replies "Love? I am not in love with Edward, Alice! What would ever give you that idea?"

Alice then leans forward, causing Damon to push Bella further behind him. He is thinking that something is not quite adding up and all his instincts are driving him to get Bella away from this group of Cold Ones. What kind of game were they playing with his sweet Belle?

"I saw you with Edward! You were one of us!"

Bella abruptly cuts her off, "And how exactly did you see that, Alice? I thought your visions were based on decisions. You know what that tells me? That tells me someone decided to bite me. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but you had that vision before today, didn't you?" When Alice's eyes widened and she was reluctant to answer, Bella's eyes flashed with anger as she answered for her, "You did." Bella shakes her head in disbelief. "Was it Edward? It had to be! My blood _sings_ to him!" her anger becomes more apparent with each word spoken. They were interrupted when Edward approached her and Damon, his expression wary.

"Bella, you must know that I would never hurt you. Yes, you are my singer and your blood calls to me like no other. That first day in biology, I had thoughts of killing you, I won't deny that. As the time went by, I found myself falling for you, so I came into your room each night to get used to your scent so that I could be safely around you, and get to know the girl that captured my heart. Love, you are my mate, my life…"

She fumes silently as he speaks each word. Stepping out from behind Damon, she stands before the Cold One. "Wait a minute…You snuck into my room? What kind of perverted shit is that? You mean to tell me that you couldn't get used to my scent at school? You went into my fucking room without permission, invading MY privacy so you could get used to my scent? How dare you!" Bella's fury is lacing each word as she speaks. She stands with her fists balled by her side, "You- -are pathetic," she spits out. "Do not ever call me 'love'. Do not ever speak to me again. You disgust me." She takes a look around the room and she sneers at the group. "What was I? A little human for you to play with?" She spins around and looks at Damon, needing his support.

She immediately calms as he pull her to him, her back against his chest and his arms wrapped protectively around her. She sighs as something niggles in her mind. Just how much has Alice seen in her visions and how much has she used them to manipulate her so Edward could win her over? Did Alice see the nomads before they came? If she did, why did she not say anything? Things were not adding up, and her mind was racing, with one question after the other. She watched the group carefully, eyeing each one and making contact.

Unbeknownst to her, Damon's eyes glistened like ice as he took in the beings around him. He observed the expressions they wore. Most of them seem to be in shock, or disturbed by the sudden revelations. Alice and Edward, however looked guilty and forlorn. He was willing to bet his Camaro that Belle's assumptions had been correct; she had been a play thing for the little pixie seer and the carrot-top mind reader. The question is, why? Was her blood the prize or did Edward foolishly think he was truly in love with the girl? Damon fumed as he thought of what they have been doing to her. It was the same bullshit Katherine had done to him and Stefan so long ago. They played game, a very sick one, at that. An uncomfortable silence filled the room, no one not willing to say anything.

Carlisle steps forward and addresses Damon in a formal tone "I'm Carlisle Cullen, Alice and Edward's father. I must apologize for my son's actions. I can assure you that we never meant to bring Bella any harm. We were under the impression that Bella here is Edward's mate. Otherwise, I would have never encouraged Edward to pursue her romantically. Would you please introduce yourself with a name?"

Damon's body tenses as he eyes the older Cold One. "Father?" he questions, His eyebrow raised "Why don't you call yourself what you really are? I doubt these so called kids are actually yours, so that means you're a _coven leader." _He sneers the word coven as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. Sensing how tense Damon was getting, Bella squeezed his hand gently. His body relaxed instantly and his face softened as he looked down at Bella. He winked at her and turned back to Carlisle. "I'm Damon Salvatore."

Edward scowls and says "He says he's a vampire."

Carlisle nods "Ah, yes, he is, Edward. I myself have never had the opportunity to meet one personally, but during my time in Italy, I researched the Original species. Unfortunately, not a whole lot of information can be determined as accurate because the lines between myths and fact somehow got blurred."

There would be only being with enough power to change fact or fiction in the vampire world. The being was a hybrid, and his name crossed the minds of both Damon and Bella in unison. _Klaus Mikealson, _they thought. One of the very first vampires. He was part of a whole family of them, created by magic. Bella shuddered at the very thought of his name as Damon scowled. Damon spoke up, "Well yes, Carlisle, it is rather unfortunate…" That was all he'd say in the matter. The Cold Ones didn't need to know about their species. As far as he was concerned, the less they knew, the better. He shrugged nonchalantly.

Emmett Cullen, the large teddy bear of a man broke an awkward silence that seemed to fill the air, "How is it you don't sparkle?" Damon smirked as he looked at the burly guy, "Vampires don't sparkle, Hercules , they _burn_ in the sun."

Emmett looked taken aback "But you…Don't…Bu-How?"

Damon let out a chuckle as he shook his head, wagging a finger at Emmett , he said "Nuh uh! That's for me to know and for you to dot, dot, dot." Bella simply could not help herself when she burst into a giggle. Damon looked down on her amused as she returned his gaze, a sheepish expression on her face.

Edward eyed the two, noticing how her eyes sparkled at the vampire. He pursed his lips bitterly, biting back a growl as he bluntly asked, "Just how is it you know Bella?"

Damon turned his head to Edward, his expression cold and hard. "Why the hell is that any of your business?"

"I think I have a right to know!" he nearly shouted indignantly.

It was Bella who spoke up then, "No. Actually, you don't." her voice soft but yet, firm. She had meant what she said earlier. Edward Cullen disgusted her. She shuddered at the thought of ever finding him even remotely attractive. Seeing him in the sunlit ballet studio was like putting a spotlight on who he actually was. A spoiled little boy that manipulated people into doing what he wanted. She saw a very insecure teenager who never had to grow up. Someone who had been pampered and spoiled in both his human life and his vampire life. She saw the façade of a vampire who pretended to be good, a vampire that tried to live a human existence, never accepting what he was. Her anger begun to build as she stared at him. Her mind went back to her earlier question…How much have they played her?

Bella felt Damon squeeze her hand and she looked up into his eyes. "I want to leave. Can we just go?" she nervously pleaded. Damon nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her to the door way.

"Bella! Please wait…"

She turned her head at the sound of the voice. It was Jasper, Alice's husband. "We must decide what to do about Victoria, she was James' mate."

Damon cocked his head to the side, "Victoria?" he questioned.

Bella quickly explained, "I was with the Cullens in a field, watching them play baseball when three nomads appeared. It was Laurent, Victoria, and James." She gestured to what was left of him scattered across the floor. They asked to join the game, and James caught a whiff of my scent, referring to me as a snack. That made Edward go all defensive, only egging James on more. As you figured out, he was a tracker. Alice and Jasper brought me here, thinking I'd be safe, while everyone else stayed behind to hunt down James. Obviously, he found out where I was and contacted me, telling me he had my mother. I agreed to meet him here if he let my mother go. You know the rest…"

Damon's expression was incredulous "Let me get this straight…The tracker over there threatened to eat Belle, you out numbered his little group and you ran? Why?"

Carlisle spoke. "We are not a violent family; we like to resolve things peacefully-"

Damon cut him off "That kind of thinking will get you killed! You just as well put a target on Belle. Do you know what a vampire in love will do to get vengeance? He snarled when he got no response. "Do you?!" His question was met with silence. He let out a humorless laugh, "She will stop at nothing to avenge her dearly departed! Nothing!"

Carlisle was stunned by Damon's outburst. He stood there, his mouth parted to speak, and yet nothing came out. Edward joined in on the conversation then, "I did not hear anything in their minds about their relationship. I do not think they are mates; companions would be more of an apt description.

Damon's lips pursed as he shook his head furiously, "Just because you didn't hear it in either one of their minds doesn't mean anything, Ginger. Your mind reading does not mean you know everything, does it?"

Edward scowled in response "My mind reading has helped keep my family safe many times…"

Damon chuckled "And getting rid of a dangerous opponent when I had the chance has saved my ass many times. You can't walk this earth with enemies chasing you."

Edward stomps his foot and balls his hands into fists. "You kill people!"

Damon rolls his eyes "People, vamps, werewolves, hybrids, witches….I kill them before they kill me...Makes my life so much easier…Now! I want to hear what Scarface over here was saying…" he turns back to Jasper, who is eyes him with a small smirk as he bows his head.

"Tell me how you know they are mates." Damon demands.

"He's an empath." Bella quietly states. "He can feel and manipulate emotions."

Jasper smiles at Bella. "Bella is right, I am an empath. I could feel the emotions between Victoria and James. He wasn't in love with her, but what she felt for him was love and utter devotion. They both gave off emotions of hunger, malice, greed. They were excited for the hunt." With that his eyes indicate Bella. 'With James destroyed, she'll likely go after Bella."

"We can keep an eye out and protect Bella." Carlisle states.

Damon whips his head and glares at him. "She doesn't need protection from you lot! I'll take her home with me and I will protect her!"

Edward marches forward and grabs Damon's jacket. "She is MY mate, my responsibility!"

Damon gently pushes Bella back as he smacks Edwards hand off him. "She is not your damn mate, boy! Get that in your head! Besides, you guys failed her already! I saved her! If I had not gotten here, she'd be dead! Dead! In what world do you think you'd be able to protect her from a vampire hell bent on revenge? Huh?" The two stand toe to toe, both radiating anger.

An eerie sense of calm suddenly fills the room. Everyone looks at Jasper. "Look, arguing is not going to solve anything." The empath states. "We need to figure out what to do, and we need to do it now!"

"While I appreciate the offer of protection, I don't trust any of you. I'll go home with Damon, he will keep me safe from Victoria." Bella says quietly as she looks around the room.

"'How can you trust him, Bella!?" Edward shouts

"I trust him because I have known him for two years, Edward! Two years, and he has kept me safe whenever I visited my family! He has saved my life and other people's lives on more than one occasion! He has never played games with me or lied to me either! You all have been less than honest with me and you expect me to trust you?" She scoffs and looks around the room, "I don't think so!"

"It's not like you are a little miss innocent human either, Bella" Rosalie sneers "You knew about vampires and pretended you never knew about us."

Bella looks her way, 'I didn't know about _Cold Ones," _she clarifies, her voice like ice. 'What I know or didn't know is not anyone's business but my own."

"You never mentioned Damon!" Edward sneers.

Bella's eyes lower into slits "I told you about my grandma in Virginia and how my friends were there for me when she died and I would not have been able to cope without them! Damon was one of them!"

"_Friend_? From the looks of things when I walked in the room, he was certainly more than just a friend!" Edward shouts venomously.

"I don't owe you an explanation for what Damon and I were doing! I told you earlier, you are not my boyfriend! You are nothing more than a stalker! Just how many times do I have to tell you that you disgust me?" She wasn't going to let him put her down, and she would not let him judge her. Least of all, she wasn't going to let him walk all over her like a doormat. "'Now, we have to figure out what the hell to do with Victoria."

Damon takes her hand in his own, to sooth her and she takes a deep breath, reveling in his touch and taking comfort in it. He speaks, "Your kind can be put back together, am I right?" Carlisle and Jasper both nod in answer to his question. "Well then, I say we put him back together, then we have no worries about this Victoria… What do you think, Belle?"

She smiles, "That could work…Do you think you'd be able to compel him to forget about me?" He smirks and nods.

"Compel?" Alice's shrill voice asks in a tone of utter confusion.

Bella sighs, 'Yes Alice, Compulsion...It's sort of like dazzling, except the vampire can actually get in your head and control you, make you do whatever he wants. Dazzling is more of a persuasion technique."

Edward lets out a sigh and mumbles "That probably doesn't work on you either…"

She smiles a secret smile as she fingers the charm on her bracelet. It was a black crow and it was filled with vervain. It had been given to her by Damon the summer before last so she would be protected by vampires and their compulsion. Her smile gets slightly wider as she realized it was also the reason she could not be dazzled or the fact Edward could not get inside her head. She brushes her fingers against the white swan next to it. _Maybe it's a sign, _she thinks, _Could he have felt the same way I feel about him and not realize it until now? _ She would never admit this to anyone, but her feelings for the black haired vampire had always teetered over the edge of just friendship. Other than the girls she grew up with, Damon was her first real friend, and the first guy she had had any feelings for. She saw him for what he was, a man with passion, and honor, a man who was all heart behind the bad ass attitude. Regardless of what he thought or the things he did, there was good in Damon Salvatore. Of course, those observations of him didn't stop her from letting him know exactly what she thought whenever he screwed up. He would never say he was sorry for the things he did because he usually had good reason for doing them, but he was man enough to own up to his mistakes and earn forgiveness. That was one of the things she admired about him. And that kiss…It was the best kiss of her life…

She was brought out of her thoughts by someone calling her name. "Belle?" Damon softly asked as he squeezed her hand and gently nudged her shoulder. "You need to let go, so that we can get this done and get out of here." She slowly came back to her present surroundings and nodded absently. He quirked an eyebrow and took her face in his hands, concern lacing his features. "Belle," he spoke gently, "It will be fine, I promise you. He will never bother you again."

She smiles and rests her hands on top of his. "I know, Damon. It's not that I'm worried about…" They look at each other for a moment. Damon knew what was on her mind, Belle was always one to overthink things. Knowing her, she's been replaying their relationship in her head and trying to figure out the meaning of that kiss. He wanted to pull her in her arms to comfort her and reassure her. He sure as hell wouldn't mind kissing her again, but he wasn't in the mood to deal with the reactions of an emo Cold One and his coven.

Bella reluctantly let go and nodded. He kissed her temple and walked off, headed towards the mess of limbs that was James. Carlisle and Jasper followed. Alice glanced at Edward, he tilted his head as if to answer a silent question and approached Bella.

Bella had not missed the exchange between the two. She had often noticed that the two had silent conversations when they didn't want her to know about something. Sensing they were up to something, she turned on her heel and walked away from the group Just as Edward was about to speak. Yes, she knew it was rude, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She looked over her shoulder as she heard a scuffling behind her and almost giggled at what she saw. Both Edward and Alice were being held back by Emmett, both of them struggling to get free. It reminded her of two kids who got caught fighting at a playground. Realizing he was holding them back so they'd leave her alone, she smiled and winked, which he returned with a wink of his own.

She leaned against the wall, watching as Jasper and Carlisle put the tracker back together. She found it fascinating but yet disgusting. His limbs were dripping in venom and they used it as a glue to help attach his limbs back on his body. She likened it to the Cold One version of Mr. Potato Head. She snorted at her own thought and Damon glanced her way as he stood off to the side. She shook her head and giggled.

Once James was put together and aware of his surroundings, he snarled and cast a menacing glare at her. In a flash he had broken free from the restraining hands of Jasper and Carlisle and blurred her way. Her heart thumped and she half expected it to jump out of her body. She screamed and braced the wall, waiting for some sort of impact or a bite. It never came, as Damon had interceded, throwing him into one of the mirrored walls.

Damon angrily marched over to him, yanked him up like a rag doll, and slammed him against the wall. "You will _not move_, you even blink and I will fucking rip you apart, light a match, watch you turn to ash, _then_ I will hunt down your little Vicki and make her life hell before I kill her. You got it, dumbass?"

James' eyes went wide with fright, 'You- - You're a vampire?"

Damon smirked, "Not as dumb as you look. Now, look at me. His eyes dilated as he started his compulsion, "You will leave Isabella Swan alone. You will not want her or her blood. Do not allow Victoria to come after her, you will kill her if she even suggests it. Now, you will walk calmly out of this building and never look back. Repeat it back to me."

James repeats the words back in a monotone. Satisfied that the compulsion worked, Damon releases him and keeps a steady eye on him as he slowly walks out the room. The Cullens are stunned into silence after witnessing the act of compulsion. Neither had ever seen anything like it. It made their dazzling ability look like a parlor trick. Aware of just how powerful a vampire he was, most of them held a collective hope that Edward would leave Bella be. It was rather obvious that Damon cared about the brunette and would stop at nothing to protect her.

Bella took a few tentative steps towards Damon, as sense of relief washed over her now that the tracker had been taken care of. She would not have to worry that someone would come after her. She smiled gratefully at her savior, who had blurred to her and took her in his arms. "You're safe, Belle," he whispered in her ear, "Nothing will ever harm you again. I won't allow it."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at him. "Thank you, Damon," Her voice trembled on the words and her lips quivered. She kissed him on the cheek and embraced him, holding him to her. He run his fingers through her hair and stepped out of the embrace. "Let's get out of here!" He smiles and looks at her, "'We got things to do, things to talk about and honestly, I wouldn't mind another kiss…"

She blushes as she giggles, smacking his arm. "Damon!" she exclaims and looks up at him smiling. He mock glares at her and chuckles. 'What?" he playfully asks. His eyes dance with amusement and Bella almost gets lost in them as she looks at him.

A throat is cleared, interrupting their conversation and pulling them out of their happy moment. They both turn to the sound and upon realizing it was Edward, they both wore a matching look of disgust and scowled. "Yes, Edward?" Bella asks in a tone that is less than friendly.

He stands straight, obviously trying to show an air of confidence. "We are going to head back to Forks, you should come with us."

Bella bites her lip, trying not to laugh in his face at his stupidity. Did he honestly think she would go back with them? "Edward, it may have escaped your notice, but I do have a way to get home. She gestures to Damon, "'I am sure Damon will be more than glad to take me back to Forks." She makes eye contact with each Cold One in the room. 'I do appreciate everything each of you did to keep me safe from James. We haven't known each other very long, but I did enjoy getting to know some of you. That said, I don't wish to have any further contact with any of you. So this is where I say goodbye and we part our separate ways. She turns her gaze onto Edward "Do not ever sneak into my room ever again! If you do there will be consequences…. Understand?"

Edward purses his lips in anger and nods once. "Good." Bella says, her voice firm.

With that, Bella leads Damon out of the studio and into the harsh Phoenix sun. The heat is sweltering as they stand on the sidewalk. Damon takes her hand, interlacing his fingers with his own. His mind drifts back to the kiss, the blood sharing and the feelings that he felt. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but somehow he knew whatever it was felt _right. _He wanted to talk to Belle, to0 see what she thought of what had happened between them. He knew that she felt the current run through them and his mind wondered what that meant. She had also returned the kiss and willingly participated in the blood sharing. Was it possible that his sweet little Belle had feelings for him and had kept them so well hidden that no one knew? He recalls all the times she never judged him, and how she was always there for him when he needed someone. How she would defend him when her friends would berate her for being his friend and try to turn her against him. Even though he often thought that hope was a bitch, he could feel it start to grow in his heart and in his thoughts. Maybe for once, hope is a good thing.

They walked a good couple blocks, each lost in thought and sneaking glances at one another.

Belle's stomach let out a fierce growl, making Damon chuckle and guide her to a nearby taco stand. "You need to eat, princess."

She smiled softly as she looked down and blushed. It had been so long since he had called her that. She could hear the echos of the past calling her in a mocking tone; "Princess Belle," he would say. She had hated the nickname at first because he had always made fun of her innocence and her ability to see good in everyone and everything. Over time, the mocking stopped and he started calling her Belle as a term of endearment.

She quickly placed the order of food for herself and Damon. Once the food was ready, they made their way to a nearby picnic table. Bella had just unwrapped her taco and took her first bite when Damon uttered the words "We need to talk." She gasped as she nearly chocked on her food. How could four short words make her so nervous and cause a million butterflies to go off in her stomach? She forced the food down her throat and looked at him, her heart beating furiously. Brown eyes met blue ones as he then said "About that kiss…" His eyes dance with amusement and his lips twitch into a smile. All Bella could do was simply stare at him, speechless.

She took a deep breath to calm herself down and breathed out, "What about it?" She knew Damon could hear her heart pounding and the smirk on his face confirmed it.

Damon's eyebrows wiggle suggestively, "I liked it."

Bella sighs and leans forward and in a teasing tone tells him, "I know, I could…._tell _just how much you liked it." She sits up straight once again and picks at her taco thinking of all the questions in her mind. What was Damon doing in Phoenix? What about that kiss? Her thoughts race with one question after another until her they came to a halt with one last question, What about Elena? Her friend's name echoed in her head. She knew that he had feelings for Elena and harbored a lot of resentment towards his brother because she constantly put Stefan on a pedestal. She would often put Damon down and overlooked him for the man that he was. All she could ever see was the 'big bad vampire.' Damon was the only thing she and Elena ever fought about. Elena would often try to persuade her to stay away from him, insisting that he was no good. The more Elena pushed her to stay away from him, the more she fought to be his friend. No one saw what she did and she would never turn her back on a friend because they made a mistake. Even though he may have feelings for Elena, it was her he kissed. And Damon doesn't do anything he doesn't want to do. So did this mean he felt something for her? She shakes her head, clearing her thoughts. During her inner monologue, Damon had been watching her carefully, reading her expressions, and waiting for her to say something. She licks her lips and blurts out the last thoughts in her head, 'What about Elena?"

Damon's icy blue eyes look at her, confused. "What about Elena?"

She looks down, not meeting his eyes. "You're in love with her."

Damon reaches over the table and cups her chin, making her look at him. He slowly shakes his head no. "I _thought_ I was in love with her. It was a misplaced notion, Belle. I don't know what this is between you and me, but I know it beats whatever it was I felt for Elena. Something happened between us back there at that studio and I know you felt it, too. When I kissed you, I realized then and there that you are everything I ever wanted and more. In the past two years, you were always one of the most important people in my life; sometimes you were the only person in my life. You understand me better than anyone, Belle. You are the only one that accepts me for who I am. When Elena chose Stefan, I left Mystic Falls wanting nothing more than to see you. I needed my best friend more than anything. Seeing that tracker attack you like he did woke up the something inside me. I realized then, that if something happens to you, I would be so lost. You have been the light that guided me out of the darkness. I am so sorry that it took me so long to see it. It has always been you that I needed and I didn't know it. I don't know what this is or where it will go, but I want it and I want you, just you.

Bella takes in a breath, her eyes had watered up as she heard what Damon had to say. She attempted to speak more than once, trying to find the right words that matched what she was thinking and feeling. Never in a million years would she ever expect Damon to say anything of the sort to her. After a few moments, she finally gathered herself together and one thought, the most important one of all, the one she felt with her whole heart, tumbled from her lips, "I…want…you. I want this, Damon! Whatever it is, we'll figure it out together."

Damon smiled broadly, his eyes full of joy as he grasped her hand. He brought it up to his lips and gently kissed her knuckles. He heard her stomach growl once again, and with a teasing tone he commented, " Now that we have that figured out, you need to eat.."

The two sat as they ate the greasy Mexican food and caught up on the past five months of their lives. Damon wanted to know every single detail of her life. He was rather dismayed at the reason as to _why_ she moved to Forks. To him, Renee's happiness should not have been more important Belle's own and he couldn't help himself as he remarked on it, "Belle, you are so selfless, putting other people's needs before your own, and it's one of the things I love about you, but it needs to stop. You're seventeen, you spent your whole life taking care of Renee. It's time to think about what you want, what you need and you have to go and get it." She was quiet for a few moments, letting Damon's words sink in. She looked at him meaningful smile, "Well, it seems to me that I have everything that I could possibly want." He returned her smile with a smirk and nodded. He could say the same for himself, but wasn't quite ready to tell her that.

He listened as she continued her story of meeting Edward and the Cullens. As he listened, Bella's theory of being manipulated made sense. From what Belle had told him and what he had witnessed of Edward's demeanor, the boy was a stalker and he deduced that what he felt for his Bella was not love, but an obsession. He wasn't sure exactly if the obsession was for Belle's blood or if he had wanted a pet to manipulate and control. He knew one thing, though, Edward Cullen would never have her. He would see to that. He didn't know what the future held, but he was certain that Belle was meant for him and no one else.

The two sat for hours, just talking and enjoying each other's company. Damon had moved to her side of the table and she leaned back against him, his arms wrapped protectively around her. The sun was setting and they sat quietly, enjoying the moment together, both relishing in the fact that the other was near. The moment was ruined when the theme song from "Cops" started playing from Damon's phone and Bella looked at him incredulously, "You still have that for Charlie's ring tone?" she shrieked out. Damon's snigger was his reply and she just rolled her eyes.

She listened intently as Damon talked with her father. She wasn't too surprised that he would call Damon, looking for her. Charlie knew how close the two were and probably figured she'd go to Damon if she needed a friend. Her heart ached at how worried he had been about her and felt incredibly guilty about the way she had left Forks when she fled off to Phoenix. Damon had given him a short run down of what happened and handed the phone to Belle. The relief in his voice was palpable as he heard the voice of his only daughter on the phone. She found herself with tears in her eyes as she profusely apologized for her fake tantrum and the hurtful words she said as she walked out the door in Forks. She felt her father was gracious in accepting the apologies and she smiled as he told her that he placed no blame on her, but on the Cullens. He told her to hurry up, come home and they would talk more then. She smiled slyly when he told her to stick close to Damon. That he would keep her safe. She knew Charlie liked Damon, but briefly wondered if he'd approve of him as boyfriend material.

After ending the call with Charlie, she looked around and noticed Damon had cleaned up, disposing of their trays and tossing out the trash. He was now walking towards her, a small smirk planted on his face. He reached a hand to her in an offer to help her up. She took it, standing up awkwardly and he placed his hands on his hips to steady her. Time seemed to stop for a moment as they stood close, their chests brushing against one another. Damon looked down at her, subconsciously licking his lips. His mind taking him back to the kiss at the studio. He bent down and tenderly kissed her. What she did next surprised him as she wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She returns his kiss with a passion, and it ignites something in him as he grabs her ass to pull her closer. She tugs at his hair, which makes him moan and she takes the opportunity given and plunges her tongue into his mouth. They get lost in the kiss, it was as if the world around them did not matter.

Belle shivered against him. It wasn't because of the cool chill of the evening that permeated the air, it was from the excitement and the pleasure that she experienced from the kiss. Damon reluctantly ended the kiss, rubbing her arms and gazing down at her. He frames her face with her hands, 'We should head back to Renee's, James left a mess that needs to be cleaned up and I've got to get you back to Forks." She nods, almost dazed and he chuckles, grabbing her hand as he leads the way. A shock runs through them and both of them share a look of surprise and decide to shrug it off for now.

They walk down the sidewalk hand in hand, both enjoying a sense of happiness that neither had ever thought would be possible. Once they reach Renee's and walk in the house, Bella's blissful face turns scornful and horrified as she takes a look around the living room, noticing the mess of photo albums and video tapes scattered throughout the room. Damon stands behind her, his arms wrapped around her shoulders. He kisses her temple, "'Tell you what, you go to the kitchen and see if Renee still keeps that bottle of Jack and fix me a drink while I'll clean this up." She absently nods and heads to the kitchen, finding the bottle and getting two glasses. It wasn't often that she drank, but after the events of the last couple days, she felt like she needed one. She fixed the drinks and by the time she had got back, Damon had most of the photo albums put away.

They sat for a while, drinking their drinks and chatting before finally deciding that Bella would go grab a few things from her old room that she wanted to take back to Forks while he finished cleaning up. It would look like that no one had ever broken in, and Renee would never be suspicious of anything. Belle looked into her closet, pulling out some old photo albums that had pictures of her friends in Mystic Falls. She smiled as she come across a picture of her and Elena from when they were five. She gazed down at the picture of two little girls, their hair in pigtails, wearing matching grins. She thought of how innocent they were, neither suspecting that the supernatural world existed, nor did they ever suspect that each one would grow up and fall in love with a vampire. She grabbed a box and placed the photos and the albums in it. She also grabbed a few shirts and stuffed them in there as well. It was then that Damon walked into the room.

He took a look around the room and spotted a black teddy bear sitting on her dresser. It was the bear that Jeremy had won for her at Founder's Day almost two years ago. Damon smiles a teasing smile as he plops on the bed, the said teddy bear in hand, 'You never did tell me what you named him."

Bella's face blooms red as she shakes her head, "It's not important, D." She tries to grab the bear from him, but he keeps it out of her reach. She makes another attempt at the bear and in the process ends up straddled on his lap. "Give me the bear!" she demands.

"Nuh-huh" he shakes his head with a smirk "Tell me what you named him…"

'No!" she shrieks as her blush deepens even more.

"It can't be that bad…" He says as he moves the bear to his other side, Bella missing it by inches.

"Fine!" she says in defeat as she settles on his lap. "I named him Damon. Are you happy now?"

He chuckles and grins at her. "You named him after me? Why Belle, I am just so honored!" He places his hand over his heart in mock sincerity.

"And that's why I never told you what I named it…" With that she crosses her arms over her chest and looks at him.

He tosses the bear in the box and takes her in his arms. "You are just so touchy." He kisses her nose and hooks his fingers on the belt loops of her jeans. She shrugs as she places her hands on his shoulders. He smirks at her annoyed expression. He truly loved winding her up. He strokes her cheek "I happen to think you need to rename the bear…"

She looks at him curiously, "'Wh-Why is that?"

He smiles in a flirty way and murmurs, "Because you have the real Damon to cuddle with, and nothing beats the real thing."

Her heart flutters at the sound of his voice and she inhales a sharp breath. She was so tempted to kiss him, but being in her bedroom, she was scared and nervous about where _that _kiss would lead, and she wasn't sure if she was ready for a step like that. She sighed heavily and got up, "What would you suggest we name him, then?"

He tilts his head side to side in thought for a few minutes. His eyes meet hers and they were full of amusement as his lips twitched up into a grin, "How about Sexy McFang?"

Belle bursts into giggles and in between breaths she stuttered out "Sexy McFang?"

He shrugs "Why not? You did name it after a sexy vamp…"

She giggles once more, rolling her eyes. "Sexy McFang it is…But at this rate he might be getting more cuddles than you…"

He snorts as he stands up, grabbing the box.

A few hours later finds them on the Interstate headed for Forks. It was a fun trip that started out with lots of witty banter, really bad singing to classic rock and a pit stop or two for snacks and drinks. It was now the dead of the night, the roads nearly barren. Damon turns down the stereo so it is a low hum. He looks over to Bella, who had fallen asleep. He smiles softly, taking in the sight of her. He turns back to the road and it's then he hears her whisper "Damon?" he turns his head to her and sees that her eyes are closed. He chuckles as he realizes that she's sleep talking. She repeats his name again, this time it was a little louder and he smiled. With the exception of the radio, and the engine of his car, silence fills the air. Damon gets lost in thought as he drives, but is suddenly brought of them as he hears her sigh and whisper, 'Damon…..I…..love….you."

He was stunned by the declaration at first and he inhaled a deep shuddering breath and closed his eyes as the words played in his mind and settled in his heart. He had waited for more than a century and a half for someone to say those words to him, to be loved and accepted as he is. He reaches over and gently takess her hand, noting how tiny it was in his own. He takes in her sleeping form once more and realizes that his eternity will not be spent as alone as he once thought it would be. His heart felt lighter and for once in his life, he felt complete.

* * *

_Many, many thanks to my fabulous beta, Cuinawen. She has been encouraging me from the very start of this story, and I am so lucky to have her not just as a beta, but as a friend._


End file.
